To be noticed when withdrawn
by teepee tee
Summary: Song fic with a twist...Bulma being the main attraction. Had to delet the first draft, hope the new version fits all requirements


**Disclaimer: I thank the great mind/s that thought up DBZ and the songs used in this and further chapters. With a heart filled with longing and sorrow, I tell the truth when I say: I am NOT one of them. In short, I do not own DBZ or any of its characters and storylines developed, I also do not own any of the songs used in this and further chapters**

**1. BRAVADO **

Hips swinging with the beat and an electric like buzz surrounding her as the rays of changing colours flashed across her skin - she felt invincible! Her life was always based on others power levels and fighting skills of others but here, this was her domain. Here there were no z gang worriors, no saiyen or super saiyens. She had always been raised up to have brains and had been admired for her beauty. But here, in this club Bulma was her own saviour, no villain was too hard for her to defeat. The dance floor was her battle ground and the beat was her ki. The DJ? Well he or she was either ally or foe...depending on the night and her blood alcohol level.

As she withdrew from reality Bulma could forget about the next super villain intent on destroying earth and everyone she loves,. She could forget about being the z gang reject left always on the sidelines and most importantly she could forget about her being an heiress and having to save face. In this club she was the victor, her own savior - a champion in a black tank top with a red stencilled tiger print coming down her side like a tribal tatoo, black leather leggings and pumps.

_oh, oh, oh, oh_

_oh, oh, oh, oh_

_oh, oh, oh, oh_

Bodies against bodies in a heated atmosphere were eye contact meant an open invite to the sensual battle of pelvic thrusts, intimate grinding and fist pumps to the air. Hands in the air, in her hair, on her waist. Bulma's tinted lips spread into a seductive smile at her two suitors for the night. The heat and her drink created a haze and a slight headache, Bulma looked at her watch and signed, "Sorry boys, time to go" she said loudly in each of their ears as she pulled them both in for a kiss on the lips.

Bulma strutted off the dance floor ignoring the lustful eyes following her, her glory for the night was short lived. Shrugging on her jacket she stepped outside. Cold, fresh air scratched against her skin. Bulma wrapped her jacket tighter around her frame, sliding on her scarf she started walking. 'Got to get the ringing out of my ears and sober up a bit' she laughed a little at that thought and said aloud to no one, "it's not like there's anyone on the roads and I don't even have that far to drive."

Passing a window display she took a look at her reflection. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, lipstick slightly faded. her navy smoky eye was a bit smudged on her right eye, but it was a good smudge. She re-applied her lipstick, struck a seductive pose and took a picture.

As she looked at her reflection here mind couldn't stop but wonder. Yamcha…

Who the hell was he to have her all hung up like this? His even moved on already. A blond working at the new supermarket downtown and made what Bulma had in her petty cash. Her face was plastered daily with thick make-up either than that, she wasn't completely unfortunate looking. 'The new blond had a great body though', Bulma signed at that revelation. 'Of cause she isn't as smart as me. He could have done better, I hardly ever wear make up! I'll always be the best he'll ever say he had.' Bulma fought back a tear and walked a little bit closer to the window. Bulma took out her phone, 'yeah I'm slightly tipsy but I'll keep it short.'

She sent the picture with the caption ***im the best, u cant do better***.

Smiling at herself she put her phone in her bag and walked slowly trailing her figure along the cool mirrored surface. Barely a minute passed when her phone rang. '**Yamcha calling**' was blinking on her screen.

'Too easy' Bulma thought, she swiped her figure across the screen to answer the call.

"Yeah? "

"Hey B, got you message. Um...I was wondering…ahh...what you up to?"

Bulma could heard the lust laced in his voice

"Was just at the Black Spade, I'm leaving now."

"So you're like 5 minutes away. Would you like to come over?"

"Yamcha, why would I do that? Where's your little blonde, isn't she home?"

"Oh...yeah...umm...can I come over then?"

Bulma felt rage raising from the ground up

"So I'm the other girl now, second to your new life-size doll?"

"No babe that's not what I meant…it's just that I miss you and that picture you sent, well, it reminded me of those good times."

"I sent you that picture to remind you of what you've given up. I feel so pathetic. She's not like me is she, ha-ha, I guess you really like that yeah? How she probably never argues with you or wishes your sorry self back with the dragonballs only to have you break up with her huh?" Bulma's anger radiated now being fueled with self-pity, "You know what, screw you and damn that girl! I'm the best you will ever have the privilege to ever say you dated." Bulma took a breath and let the words seethe out of her, "and when you're with her I know I'm in your head."

Yamcha knew Bulma was very right as well as very drunk, she was already all he thought about lately.

"This call was a mistake" Yamcha said in a flat tone

"Yes it was" Bulma replied in-kind and hung up.

Eyeliner and mascara streaks trailed her face. Bulma stood at the display window and started mechanically cleaning off her makeup when she noticed a shadow in the far right corner of the window. Annoyed she put the lipstick back in her purse and pulled out her capsule car.

"Buddy if you trying to get lucky you looking in the wrong place!" Bulma said to the shadow without even looking at who it belonged to.

A husky rough voice answered sending unwanted chills down her spin, "Woman if I wanted to get lucky it would be far, very very far away from you."

Bulma turned to look at the speaker, "Vegeta...what brings you here so far away from the GR? Has the proud Prince of all Saiyens lost his way back home?" Bulma replied using her baby voice while pouting.

"That's enough woman." Vegeta retorted looking disinterested, "you forget that the GR is to be upgraded today and unfortunately that requires you to be around to do it."

"I'll get home when I get home 'geta," Bulma slurred, "I just really need to be alone for a while. " avoiding his gaze she began to walk away from the flame haired prince.

"HEY!" she screamed as she found herself flung over Vegeta's shoulder and into the air.

AN: songs used...you can listen to them to get the full pic of what's going on in B's mind/life

again I do not own any of the songs used to write this chapter and I thank the brilliant minds that do own them

1. Lorde - Bravado

2. Jojo - Marvin's closet (can't do better) - this song comes to play when Bulma steps out of the club, I couldn't use it like I did Bravado due to the fact that I wanted to keep things as clean as possible...*shakes head* that is going to be harder as I carry on, but hey challenge accepted.

please read and review...let me continue with the next chapter, as much as this is to entertain you, its also to test myself. to see if I can do this

xoxo


End file.
